goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
The Troublemakers Get Send to Behavior Modification Camp ( my way )
This is my version of The Troublemakers Get Send to Behavior Modification Camp. Cast: There are a lot to do. Damon-Eric Carley, Zara, Miranda, Gianna, Arla, Mika, Andrette-Princess Trishana-Kalya Trishana's mom, Tracey, Me-Emma Carley's mom, Arla's mom, Mika's mom, Miranda's mom, Zara's mom-Kimberly Cop-Kidaroo Carley's dad, Zara's dad, Miranda's dad, Arla's dad, Mika's dad, Andrette's dad-Diesel Gianna's dad-Paul Damon's dad-Dave Erika, Adrianna, Marianna-Julie Damon's mom-TTS Catherine Gianna's mom-Susan Summary: Damon, Carley, Zara, Miranda, Gianna, Arla, Mika, Trishana, and Andrette hates Tracey a lot. So they decided to get her arrested by killing Connie Sumner and blaming it on her. Then Tracey got arrested but she spoke up so the cops bailed her out after realizing their mistake. Then Tracey uses the Outrage emotion from New Leaf because she was really mad at them so she took them to Behavior Modification Camp. Then 1 week, Marianna gets mad at them for not modifying their behavior one bit. She calls their parents and then they get grounded. Credit to everyone! Transcript: Me: Before I start, I changed Tracey's voice to Emma. Why? Because since she isn't rude in my media, I find her original voice unsuitable for a most liked character of mine. Enjoy! Damon: Man! I hate Tracey. Carley: Let's arrest her! Zara: Let's kill Connie Sumner. ( she died ) Miranda: We are... Gianna: So.... Arla: out of here! ( they run ) Tracey: Why? Cop: You are under arrest for killing people. ( Tracey is angry ) Tracey: I did nothing. Cop: OK. We'll bail you out. ( with troulemakers ) Tracey: Damon, Carley, Zara, Miranda, Gianna, Arla and Mika! How dare you all 7 of you get me arrested! I am taking you to Behavior Modification camp! ( 1 week later ) Marianna: Ho! You haven't modified yourself one bit! I am calling your parents! Damon's dad: Damon you are so grounded forever! Carley's dad: Carley you are grounded for the rest of the week! Zara's dad: Zara you are so grounded until you behave! Miranda's dad: Miranda you are grounded for a googleplex years! Gianna's dad: Gianna you are grounded for life! Arla's dad: Arla you are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded until you die! Mika's dad: Mika you are grounded for the rest of the month! Trishana's dad: Trishana you are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded until you die! Andrette's dad: Andrette you are grounded for the rest of the week! Damon's mom: When we get home, you are going to your room! ( Damon and his family leaves ) Carley's mom: When we get home, you are going to bed early missy! ( Carley and her family leaves ) Erika: We are going home now! ( Zara and her family leaves ) Miranda's mom: When we get home, we were going to smack your mouth. ( Miranda and her family leaves) Adrianna: We are going home now! ( Gianna and her family leaves ) Arla's mom: When we get home, you are wearing diapers! ( Arla and her family leaves ) Mika's mom: When we get home, you are wearing diapers! ( Mika and her family leaves ) Trishana's mom: When we get home, you are going to wear diapers and watch The Land Before Time. ( Trishana and her family leaves ) Andrette's mom: And as for you Andrette, when we get home, you will have punishments. Andrette ( as she walks away with her family ): Noooooooooooooo! Tracey: These kids are very naughty! ( the end ) Trivia: * In my media, we learn that Tracey uses the Outrage emotion from New Leaf when she is extremely mad at people she hates. Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos